


Пикник на обочине бездны

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: MonstroChallenge [1]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Избранное творчество группы "Пикник", внезапно идеально отражающее специфику канона, как будто та же самая бездна смотрит и в группу тоже :)Порядок треков случаен!
Series: MonstroChallenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160342
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Пикник на обочине бездны




End file.
